<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coco's Carrot Surprise by vecnawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876809">Coco's Carrot Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites'>vecnawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Other, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco heads back to the dorms to collect Velvet, who hadn't been feeling well, for dinner. She's not expecting what she finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coco's Carrot Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/gifts">LazyLemming</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little funny short one of my friends came up with, and I decided to write! It's short, but decided to put it into its own piece because I might write a sequel to it one day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco Adel sighed as she walked down the halls to their dorm to collect Velvet for dinner, it was one of her favorites. She had stayed in the dorm that morning, citing not feeling well, but Coco needed to make sure she ate at the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching their dorm, she inserted her key into the lock, turned it, and upon hearing the lock grind in the door as it shifted, twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. “Velvet, it’s time for dinner, they’re-” she froze, eyes going wide behind her sunglasses as she stared, mouth dropping open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One couldn’t blame her, really. <em>Anyone</em> would be shocked if they stumbled upon the scene that she was witnessing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan was in the room, not <em>too</em> surprising she guessed, knowing that the pair studied together, but what <em>was</em> surprising was that the extremely busty blonde was completely naked on Velvet’s bed. With an equally naked Velvet on her knees between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Coco admired the sight. Velvet had the perfect bubbly booty that jiggled enticingly with every small movement the bunny made (which was why she always enjoyed walking behind her partner, not that she would dare admit it), and she had <em>never</em> imagined that the skitterish blond had such large breasts. Those things had to be as big as her head, and capped with some of the puffiest nipples she had ever seen...inverted at that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The part that stopped her cold was what Velvet was <em>doing</em>. Kneeling between Joan’s thighs, she was humming happily and cradling something long, thick, and orange. Part of Coco told herself not to think too hard about it, to just leave, but instead her damned eyes focused more, and made her realize that the orange thing she was cradling was a <em>dick</em>. Joan Arc was a <em>futa</em>, and her <em>cock</em> was painted <em>orange</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and for the last touch!” Velvet said, grabbing what she recognized as a <em>pastry bag</em> and humming as she held it in her hands above Joan’s tip, and squeezed <em>green frosting</em> onto the tip of her cock. “Every bunny wants a carrot with greens attached, Joan...healthier for you, you know?” Velvet hummed, licking her lips as she lowered herself almost until she was on her belly and her rear was in the air, wiggling back and forth as she stared intently at the painted cock (Coco hoped to <em>God</em> it was chocolate paint).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groaned, only realizing that she did when both heads snapped towards her, Joan in mortification, her arms coming up and clasping tightly over her chest, trying to hide it, while Velvet looked simply annoyed. <em>“Coco! Do you mind? I’m busy here!”</em> before turning back towards Joan’s crotch, licking her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Get ready, Joan...your naughty bunny is going to gobble your carrot right up!”</em> and <em>that</em> was Coco’s cue to leave, closing the door and locking it back up, before walking away mechanically, thankfully in time to avoid learning what kind of moans the busty blonde made during sex. She was <em>already</em> sure she would never be able to look at carrots the same way ever again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making her way down to the cafeteria, she joined her team at her table, having asked them to get her and Velvet plates in case she took a while. “Velvet not coming?” Fox asked, making Coco shake her head. “Ah, must still be not feeling well, then...we’ll take her some dinner afterwards. Eat up before yours gets cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling the cover off her plate, Coco’s appetite immediately fled. On her plate was tonight’s special: Honey-Glazed Carrots. Taking a deep breath, she replaced the cover on her plate and stood. “Not hungry, guys. Oh, after dinner? Let Velvet rest a bit more, do some sparring or something.” she certainly didn’t want the boys to stumble upon the scene <em>she</em> had. “See you in a bit.” she walked off, leaving a confused pair of boys at the table as she walked away, rubbing her temples as her mind went back to what Velvet and Joan was likely doing right now...and trying to deny how it turned her on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>